Shane
Shane has black hair, blue eyes and pale skin. His general look is a camo jacket, camp t-shirt and shorts. History Shane was running from a drakon before he got to Camp Jupiter. He stopped and decided to use the powers he was born with. He shot a bolt of lightning at the monster and he passed out. When he woke up he was in Camp Jupiter and found a sword at his side. The doctors told him that it was made for him by a son of Vulcan and thust it was made of the bone from the drakon he killed. He called it drakon piercer. Once he was up, he joined the 5th cohort of the 12th legion.. He met the son of Vulcan, who made his sword, his name was Eric and he and Shane became great friends. One day he was claimed by Jupiter as his son. He was more respected after that point but he knew they were only respecting him because they were scared of his dad. one day he asked for a quest to destroy Charybdis, the quest was granted and he set out for the sea of monsters.On the way to the Sea of Monsters, he fought the Trojan sea monster, and killed it. Finally made it to the home of Charybdis, Shane drew his sword and channeled lightning through the sword and shot it at Charybdis. He was exhausted but the monster was still alive so he attacked it head on, he slashed and stabbed until she started sucking water in, he got out of the way of the blast afterward and launched one more blast of lightning, and Charybdis disintegrated. He returned to Camp Jupiter, successful and was honored by the legion. Book 2 Shane was on his way to the princapia to get a shield, when a harpy tries to kill him. He sidesteps and jabs the harpy with his sword and continues on his way. When he got there he talked to Reyna, and she said that this has been happening a lot since last week. He heard screams in the distance and ran to help. When he got there a girl was being attacked by a harpy, the girls name was Linda, and she was a daughter of Venus and she was also the cutest girl he had ever seen. He killed the Harpies that were attacking and Linda, thanked him and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and continued on to see who else needed help. He ran and found Eric out cold. He was scared he was dead but when he checked he was alive. After the fight he asked Reyna what happened and he would not leave without an explanation. Reyna told him Terminus was missing and he needed to be found. Shane demanded a quest to look for him but the quest was already taken by Linda. Linda had a crush on Shane, so she invited him and Eric to come on the quest. Before they left, Shane asked Linda out, she could barely contain her excitement, as she jumped for joy she said she would go on a date with him after the quest was done. Personality Shane is kind, loyal, and extremely brave. Shane will do anything to help his friends. Sometimes this can get him into trouble, though. Category:Shane son of jupiter Category:Fanfiction character Category:Eric Category:Son of lightning